


Every Glorious Line

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Kudos: 15





	Every Glorious Line

All my time alone  
Darkness enveloped me  
And yet I remembered  
The blinding light  
Of us  
Silence  
Sat lifeless beside me  
And yet I heard  
The stirring symphony  
Of us  
We were a story  
That needed no words  
And yet I read  
And reread  
Every glorious line


End file.
